Just A Kiss
by sleeplessinbudapest
Summary: Sequel to Just A Dance. Steve/Natasha.


**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited my first story. This one is for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Just A Kiss**

It all started after the dance. That one, seemingly innocent dance at the Avengers' benefit gala hosted by Tony Stark.

After watching Steve walk away from the dance floor, Natasha made her way back to the table where Clint, always the curious one, had raised his eyebrows in silent question. She said nothing as she took the bottle of vodka from his hand, pouring them each a shot. He let the issue slide and together they drank the night away.

Then Nick Fury got Steve to join SHIELD shortly after, and found him a partner in Natasha.

They had gone to Russia for their first mission.

Russia was cold. Russia was ruthless enemies and rapid gunfire.

Russia reminded Natasha of all things she ever had, of everything she had lost.

That night she woke up trembling in cold sweats from her nightmare about the Red Room, the first she had in almost ten years.

Steve had been there when Natasha struggled to pull herself out of the darkness that was her past.

"It's okay, Natasha, you're safe," the words were whispered repeatedly in her ear as he held her tightly against his chest. "It's me, Steve. I'm here. It's just a nightmare."

In the morning, she turned to him who, despite the look of weariness that adorned his handsome features, offered her a soft smile.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"Anytime."

And he meant it.

* * *

When the newly rebuilt Stark Tower became a home to the Avengers, the team started to spend more time together. So did the soldier and the spy.

At first, there were the occasional morning jogs and sparring, often followed by breakfast. She would sit at the kitchen counter watching him cook, finding joy in teasing him about his exceptional culinary skills.

"In another life you would've been a great chef, you know."

Blushing slightly, Steve then told Natasha that he would be happy to teach her a few simple recipes he had learnt from his mother. He made good on his promise indeed.

Then came the little, amused smiles they would secretly give each other on the days where Clint and Tony were acting like a couple of 5-year-olds, or whenever Tony was just being very _Tony_.

Eventually he started calling her Tasha, or Nat- a privilege only Clint was previously entitled to.

Natasha knew Clint had noticed the change, subtle gestures of affection between her and their team leader; like brushing of hands while they were cooking, or sitting just a little too close to each other during movie nights. And those one-armed hugs the two exchanged every now and then when they thought the others weren't looking.

Then one evening, Clint came back from his mission with a gunshot wound to the right shoulder and Natasha had followed him to his room, insisting on treating his injury. She wasn't exactly surprised when he asked her about Steve.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know."

"Does he have feelings for you?"

"I don't know."

He then looked at her carefully, realization dawning. "You could really fall for him."

It wasn't a question. She didn't answer.

Clint didn't need her to.

* * *

Their relationship took a different turn after a near miss in Zurich.

They were blindsided. Natasha was wounded. But in the end, they managed to finish the mission without too much trouble.

Still, Steve had carried Natasha back to their safe house despite her protest. He told her to stop being stubborn because he could see she was hurting.

Natasha turned to him ready to object, when her bright green orbs locked on Steve's baby blues.

Reflection of concern and relief in his eyes, but there was also something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Then his eyes flickered to her lips for a split second, and he started to lean in.

Natasha ducked her head, face flushed. Unable to look into his eyes, she buried herself further in Steve's embrace instead.

_Love is for children_, she had said so herself.

She was lying and she knew it.

So did he.

* * *

One September night found them walking back to the tower after dinner with the team.

Tony wanted to go clubbing, but Steve and Natasha didn't. So they said goodbye to the others and started to make their way home.

Halfway through their stroll, it started raining. Lightly at first, but it then turned into a heavy downpour.

Steve quickly grabbed Natasha's hand and they took off running, the sound of their laughter echoed through the near empty streets of Manhattan.

Back at the tower, JARVIS greeted them by lighting up the fireplace in the living room. Natasha happily went to sit in front of it, Steve joining her minutes later carrying two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

He noticed she was still shivering, so he set their drinks down on the table and put his arm around her shoulders.

Smiling to himself when she snuggled closer, Steve felt that warm feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the fire.

He marveled at the way Natasha's face glow under the flame, her green eyes sparkling and her fiery red hair, still disheveled from the rain, brighter than usual.

Steve had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Then she looked up to meet his eyes. This time, he was faster.

Pressing his lips against hers, Natasha closed her eyes and gave into the touch. Steve's lips were warm and sweet, moving in a perfect rhythm with her soft ones.

Opening her mouth as he deepened the kiss, she lost herself in it.

_Love is for children_.

They were both childish.

* * *

**A/N: Since I don't read any comics or watch the cartoons, my understanding of these Marvel characters only came from the movie. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so I know whether or not I'm doing this right. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
